Conversational understanding (CU) systems are used for a variety of different applications. For example, CU systems have been developed to allow users to search for content, buy items, obtain directions, and the like. The CU development process uses experts, such as scientists and computational linguists, in each step of the CU building process. For example, experts are used in the labeling of the data used when creating a CU application.